Why Do You Like the Railgun?
by tagtraumer
Summary: Misaka Mikoto needs Kamijou Touma to pretend another love scheme with her-this time for her friends. Everything goes well, as their main goal is to be a believable couple. When Kamijou is asked what made him fall for Mikoto, an unexpected answer comes as a reply. (Based on the Doushinji: Railgun no Suki na Hito?)


**This is my first Toaru fanfiction...well, I can't wait to see how it goes. I've loved Kamikoto ever since I started Toaru 3 but I know there are other ships like Misaki (or Othinus) and Touma, or Misaka and Thor (from New Testament) but I just like going mainstream hehehe..**

_**Note: this story of mine is just a written adaptation of a Kamikoto Doushinji I read...the original idea belongs to the mangaka, not me**_**. **

-_**A Certain Charm-:**_

"Eh? What is it this time, Biribiri?"

It was a scorching hot day in Academy City, the city where 80% of its population were students studying to strengthen their esper powers and such. Besides the death heat, Kamijou Touma, a _completely_ ordinary high school boy, was in a little tight situation. Misaka Mikoto, the third of the seven Level 5s in the city, had stopped him on his way home. She crossed her arms and had a light tint of cherry appearing on her cheeks.

"W-well," she stuttered. "I need you to be my pretend boyfriend...again..."

"Again?" Kamijou twitched and turned his full attention to her. Mikoto fidgeted and tried her best to meet his gaze.

"D-don't get me wrong! This time, it's for a better reason than the time in August. My friends are in a sticky situation...they're looking for some dating advice and are depending on me now..."

That was true though, and it happened just half an hour ago. The memory was still fresh in Mikoto's mind.

_ "Oh? Saten-san, you like someone?" Mikoto perked up from her phone. Saten Ruiko shook her head in response and leaned over the coffee table in the cafe. _

_ "Nah, actually we-" Uiharu Kazari cut her off. _

_ "We have a classmate of ours who needs some relationship advice...but we don't have any boyfriends of our own," Kazari explained. _

_ "Neither do our friends," Ruiko added. "But then we thought of you, Misaka-san, and as Tokiwadai's ace, a lady like you would have some kind of romantic expreisnce, right?" _

_ "Well..." Mikoto tapped a finger in thought. "To a certain extent...yes." _

_ "Perfect!" Kazari exclaimed. Ruiko grinned. _

_ "So Misaka-san, you have a boyfriend? Can we please meet him? Don't worry, we'll keep a secret from Shirai-san." _

_ The thought of a certain lesbian kouai should've been enough to stop Mikoto from what she was about step into, but it didn't. _

_ "Oh..um..sure!" she agreed. "I'll ask him today if he can come." _

_ "Thank you so much! I can't wait!" _

"And that's what happened...but you and I both know that I don't have a boyfriend at all, but it's just that they needed my help..."

"I can't believe you said you had experience in the first place. 'Cause you never did!" Kamijou shook his head in disbelief. Mikoto flustered.

"I-I do! To a certain extent, I did! Anyway, just shut up and pretend to be my boyfriend for the next two hours or so!" Mikoto grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Fukou da...fine fine, okay Biribiri, show me the way."

"For..the...last..time..." Mikoto muttered and growled. "My name is Misaka Mikoto! But since you're my...b-b-boyfriend...I'll let you off the hook."

"Thank you so much, Misaka-san," Kamijou sighed with relief. "Kamijou-san appreciates it."

"Shut. Up."

"There you are Misaka-san! Is that your boyfriend?" Ruiko asked excitedly as the "couple" scooted into the seat across from Kazari and her.

Misaka forced a smile and gestured towards a nervous Kamijou. "This is Kamijou Touma-kun..my boyfriend."

_ What the hell? _he gave her a look only Mikoto understood. She shot a glare back meaning, "You have to play along!"

"Ah..well..hello," Kamijou rubbed the back of his head in doubt. Ruiko and Kazari stared at him and then started the questions.

"So, Misaka-san, how did you guys meet?" Kazari asked curiously. Misaka gigled nervously for a moment and turned to Kamijou.

"Uhm, I forgot how we met...Touma-kun, will you tell them the story?"

Kamijou blinked and tried to think of something fast. _I can't do it!_ he emphasized. Mikoto grit her teeth.

_Think of something you idiot!_

"Uh, yes, um...it was a fine day, morning to be exact," he waved his hand in a carefree manner. "I was going to lay my futon on my balcony until I saw Misaka draped over the railing, asking for food-"

Mikoto jabbed his stomach with her elbow. _What the hell? Don't give me that kind of crap!_ "I'm sure that wasn't it...why would I be on your balcony asking for food?!"

"M-my bad..." Kamijou coughed. "I was walking around at night after shopping, and I encountered Misaka, who was covered in nothing but a blue sheet and-" he screeched in pain. Mikoto punched his leg from below. Ruiko and Kazari stared at the two of them, admiring their love quarrel.

"He's always joking like this, so don't mind him," Mikoto gave a nervous smile. "I suddenly remembered; I was fighting some thugs and he tried saving me that night."  
"That's very brave of you, Kamijou-san!" Kazari complimented. He shrugged and nodded.

"Next one. What made you fall for Misaka-san?" Ruiko blurted. Mikoto froze.

"Eh?" was her quick reply. Kamijou narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Ruiko set her hands together in excitement.

"She _is_ the Railgun after all. Misaka-san is really pretty, don't you think? Very lovely, kind, amazing and strong. Many people look up to her too!"

"But isn't that just appearances?" Kamijou retorted. Ruiko and Kazari quieted down, while Mikoto stared at him.

"I mean, yeah, Misaka is overwhelmingly beautiful and all. For someone her age, she's got the looks. She's also the third level 5, really strong, plus she's got a good mind and head. But, I love her because of how she acts," he paused.

"She tried to act all tough outside, but I like how she's all girly in the inside. She values every life, no matter how worthless or small it is. She carries budrens with her own back and she won't let anyone else shoulder it. Misaka can cry by herself but she'll never show anyone because she doesn't want them to worry. She may be stubborn, but she's a real hero, you know? If you ask me which part of her charms made me fall for her, it's her personality."

Mikoto was silent the whole time, but her cheeks were automatically warm once he finished. Ruiko and Kazari clapped in amazement. Kamijou cleared his throat in embarassment.

"Misaka-san, you really have a great boyfriend! He's so honest," Ruiko grinned.

Mikoto fidgeted. "T-thank you."

After the two girls left, Kamijou and Mikoto walked outside for some fresh air. Mikoto clamped her mouth shut and turned away from him.

Kamijou was cluelessly glancing around, in case there was a certain nun or a person he happened to know.

"Biribiri, you've been so quiet lately. Did I say something about you that didn't fit?" Kamijou inuired after a moment.

Mikoto shook her head. "J-just be quiet!" she took another step away and stopped.

"F-for your reward..." she muttered. Kamijou looked at her.

"Eh?"

She turned around. "C-could you..close your eyes?"

"Why?"

"Just close your damn eyes!" she growled. He closed his eyes relunctantly. Mikoto tiptoed to meet his lips and slowly, yet hesitantly moved closer.

Kaimjou didn't know what on earth was going on.

_I wonder when I can open my eyes..._

"Hey Biribiri, care to tell me what you're doing-"

"I can't do it!" Mikoto slapped his cheek with her schoolbag. He fell in pain and shock.

"W-what the hell was that for?!"

"I can't kiss you! I can't!" sparks were flying from her hair as she deliberately ran away.

"Fukou da! Such misfortune Kamijou-san has fallen in!"

**Hoped chu liked it .**


End file.
